Talk:Jiren
Disturbing Energy Okay, I see someone added at the power section the "Hit sensed a disturbed energy", however, was he really talking about Jiren? Because regardless of how powerful Jiren is, he and the Pride Troopers fight for good and justice so I don't see how Jiren can give off "disturbing energy". What I believe is that he was talking about Kale, maybe he sensed or had a glimpse of her hidden power, that's why he had a bad feeling which eventually was confirmed to be true. Skar800 (Talk) 06:31, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Strongest Non-deity Fighter Where did thsi information come from? It isn't even referenced on this page.J spencer93 (talk) 17:11, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Video I'm sorry, but this video doesn't fit the wiki. For instance, there is a red SS hair form in the thumbnail, the video uses fan-arts, and they used Rock the Dragon in a DBS video. You guys should really complain. 17:41, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Also, the video has several typos. 17:42, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Pertev (talk) 13:34, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Ultra Instinct Pertev (talk) 13:34, October 9, 2017 (UTC) I highly confident that also Jiren has the Ultra Instinct ability compared to how he is still stronger then Goku in his Ultra Instict Omen form. A certain thing I noticed regarding Jiren's Appearance I just noticed that Jiren only has two toes on his feet. Should we add that piece of info to the description of his appearance? I suppose it could be an useful fact for all the fan artists out there. This could possibly apply to his entire race too. For proof: https://i.imgur.com/PhoLToI.png Xeogran (talk) 21:20, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :Haha, I never noticed that. Good catch. I'm not sure if it would belong in the Appearance section, though, as he is almost always seen wearing the Pride Troopers uniform. Since the uniform covers his toes, they don't really factor in to his appearance (it is also possible that he could have grown more toes as he got older). I think it'd be a cool fact for the trivia section, though! Shanewolf38 (talk) 07:38, February 15, 2018 (UTC) "Jiren shares some similarities with…" Come on now, the comparisons to Batman, Superman and Younger Toguro are bad content. The so-called similarities are in such broad strokes they can hardly said to be noteworthy… especially when some users have already edited in clarifications about how Jiren differs! By the standard shown here, Jiren could be said to have "similarities" to dozens upon dozens of characters: anyone with a tragic past, or is strong, or is stoic. Unless there's something extremely specific, or there's an acknowledged influence, this really shouldn't be on the page. — Charchetype (talk) 18:40, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Many articles are filled with random junk trivia. Just remove it. Munchvtec (talk) 18:46, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I did remove it, but my edit was reverted mere hours later. I put my concerns here in hopes of getting consensus instead of causing an edit war. — Charchetype (talk) 20:35, March 25, 2018 (UTC) THANK YOU! I thought I was the only one who thought this! I've been deleting the information every single time DragonEmeperor puts it back on. It's completely irrelevant information that doesn't add anything to the page and could be made with every single character on this website. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 19:31, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's cause someone will just put it back up. I don't care either way. DragonEmeperor (talk) 19:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :My favourite is the line When using their full power, both become more muscular in appearance., as if that doesn't apply to literally every character in Dragon Ball. — Charchetype (talk) 20:35, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I think the comparison with Batman should stay, and the rest should go. Jiren is clearly just Batman with Superman's powers. *Parents died in a tragic accident. *Never got revenge against the guy who did it. *Doesn't trust anyone, even those who consider him a friend. *Fights for justice. *Refuses to kill anyone, no matter how evil. *Even though he doesn't trust anyone, he still formed a team centered around his ideals that someone else leads. Yeah, that's Batman. It's also Jiren, as it turns out. Orion (T-B- ) 20:44, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :I would describe those as very broad and generic traits, as far as superheroes go; many, many heroes (and even some villains) have tragic pasts they grapple with, abide by a "no killing" code, and have team-ups. Batman is more defined by his association with (literal) darkness, his wealth, that he's un-powered and physically weak (relative to other heroes), and that he makes up for that with his gadgets and foresight. That's why, when people talk about "Marvel's equivalent to Batman", they cite characters like Moon Knight, Nighthawk or even Black Panther and Iron Man over characters who more closely parallel the backstory (such as Spider-Man). :If the Batman comparision must be kept— and I still say it shouldn't— then it should at least be made more concise and specific. Several of the lines there now are way, way too vague; Both have trained hard and eventually turned into superheroes is a meaningless point of comparison when DB is practically defined by characters training to become really strong; as is Both follow their own personal view of justice.(Batman believes Justice in a more literal and real world sense where as Jiren believes Justice is strength) because the parenthetical completely removes any similarity to be had. — Charchetype (talk) 21:25, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ::It's been about a week now. Three people want it removed, one person wants it to remain and one person is indifferent. Munchvtec (talk) 04:09, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Someone removed ages back that Belmod and Marcarita resembled The Joker and Harley Quinn on their articles. I suppose this should follow through. 0551E80Y (talk) 05:52, March 31, 2018 (UTC) I could give you probably dozens of examples of heroes whose parents have died and they have turned to a life of crime-fighting and justice. It's too vague, and I don't get why people are for it. Come on, it's too obvious. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 20:09, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :I removed it again. A week should be good enough for consensus. Munchvtec (talk) 20:13, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Consensus is not a vote. We need an impartial admin to finalize the discussion. Personally, I'm OK with keeping just the Batman comparisons, as long as they're short and to the point. Orion (T-B- ) 22:35, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Replying to your edit summary, Orion. A consensus is a general agreement. No sysop needs to finalize anything. You're upset that a note you like might be removed. Even though that very note is junk trivia. I've said this before, but I'll repeat myself. If we were to fill the trivia sections up with comparisons, there would be no room for anything else. Furthermore, stuff like "this character is the first to do blank" or "this character shares blank with blank" is just silly. Trivia sections are meant to be filled with factual information. Notes made by people who worked on the series or interesting tidbits that can't be placed elsewhere. Not random garbage. If you guys want to continue to add puerile stuff to the wikia, whatever. Munchvtec (talk) 22:56, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, seconded. Orion, you mistake what consensus is. It's not arbitration by admin, it's the community coming to a broad agreement. That's actually the cornerstone of how wikis work. :You say "you don't get to close discussion whenever you please", but how long is discussion supposed to go on? Two weeks? A month? Several? That's silly; a consensus has indeed emerged here on the talk page, where multiple people have agreed it should be removed and there's only been weak dissent (as in: supporting only part of the trivia in question). I don't see any compelling reason to prolong this. — Charchetype (talk) 19:21, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Since you've all apparently resorted to saying the discussion is over because you decide it's over, I'll make one last statement: When you heard Jiren's backstory, you thought of Batman. Everyone did. If you say you didn't, you're either lying or just don't know Batman's backstory. To remove this specific comparison is like removing that Anilaza resembles Hatchiyack. Orion (T-B- ) 22:01, April 1, 2018 (UTC) I understand that, but the specific comparison with Anilaza was regarding characters within the DBZ universe, and with Anilaza, it wasn't just Hatchiyack, but multiple movie villains. I mean, you could add like 20 comparisons between Goku and Superman, Batman and Genos from OPM, Jiren and Saitama, Goku and Saitama, and literally dozens of other anime, tv shows, and movies, and there wouldn't be an end. And it's not like Batman inspired Jiren's character; just because there are some similarities doesn't mean you can list all of them. It's tedious and redundant. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 22:09, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :Seconded. The point is not that the comparison can't be made, but that it's such a broad-strokes comparison that it's not worthwhile trivia for a wiki. Because what it boils down to is that both Batman and Jiren lost their parents and decided to become strong, and that is a very, very common trope in storytelling! Off the top off my head, here's some characters who witnessed the death of a parental figure and then resolved to become strong: Spider-Man, Mikasa from Attack on Titan, Vash from Trigun, Seras from Hellsing, Ichigo from Bleach, Joe the Condor from Gatchaman… the list, I'm sure, goes on. — Charchetype (talk) 07:04, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Literally didn't, but okay, Orion. Anyway, no one else is commenting but the same people. The same people repeating themselves. "The note is redundant. Oh, you can't say that because I like the note." What? The discussion could go on forever this way. You don't justify having a bad trivia note by bringing up something else on the wikia. That can be discussed on its own, respective talkpage if necessary. Not Jiren's. Munchvtec (talk) 22:15, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Orion, I apologize if it came across that I "resorted to saying the discussion is over because you decide it's over". But I hope you realize that can just as easily be turned around, that you're perpetuating the discussion because you've decided it's not over. I'm not trying to ram this through, but I really don't see any compelling reason to prolong a decision. In addition to what I said before, user 0551E80Y makes a good point that there is indeed precedent for removing this sort of thing. — Charchetype (talk) 07:04, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Missing technique Someone needs to add Jiren's Heatwave Magnetron to the wiki. Named in Dokkan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8iK_k2OS2o&ab_channel=EDO187 TokiTobashiHit (talk) 17:49, May 4, 2018 (UTC)